Call Logs
Please note down your calls, from whom, details of conversation, and please separate by call (if you got multiple calls). Will melpoemene: Call #1: *From NY number *I hung up pretty much immediately, after he asked if it was me. I texted back the NY number, asking him to call me tomorrow. Call #2: *From Private Number *He said that he heard I was looking for him *Told me he was having fun, driving down the I-95 in the NC/Virginia area irepoit: Call #1: *Asked if I had been to Denver. *Mentioned Ciji cannot be trusted. *Said his task was complete after 1 minute. Call #2: *Asked about my location/profession. *Mentioned he was struggling. *A gambler, plays poker. *In the Northwest *The runners receive $1,000.00 a week for expenses. Call #3: *Asked about my last name. *Asked again about my location (why ask twice?) gconventional/GenevaC: Note: all texts are from a number later confirmed to belong to an accomplice. They are left up for posterity, but are likely to be misdirection and shouldn't be taken at face value. I currently have no reason to disbelieve the call's authenticity. Text exchange #1 (all texts sic): GC: How was the cabaret? Will: Lovely captivating though I could have used another twist in my cocktail GC: So how's the weather where you are? If it's cold out, I do hope they'll at least let you smoke in the bars there... Will: Nope its been banned for some time here Call #1: *Said he'd give me a clue; he "wears a uniform" (not surprising for ex-military)... *...Went on to clarify that he wasn't wearing one at the time, but did claim to be wearing "weird pieces of clothing" *Addressed me by real name, not alias *Connection fuzzy, hung up at 0:56 to avoid task completion Text exchange #2: GC: Prepaid phones have such great sound, huh? Odd clothes. Out of season, out of place? Will: Yes well with technology these days its tough to tell the difference. Let's just say they're out of ordinary but they stick out like a sore thumb PaulzLawlz (Anthonyy) Call #1. *Tried to make small talk. *Said he was a block south from Maine street, could also be Main. Call # 2, 3 & 4 Didn't answer. Left voicemails #Said "One flew west, one flew east, One flew over the cuckoo's nest, be contacting you shortly" #Replied to a tweet i mentioned about him, "I do like your voice, if you don't answer the next time i call, you're never getting your seven grand #Wasn't sure if it was him "Hey Paul, this is will calling just wanted to let you know that I'm at Forever 21 in the ladies section, and i was going to pick up a pair of crotchless panties. I was wondwering if i should pick up something for you as well. Just call me back at *Gives number* Call 5 #Asked if i had any questions. #Wouldn't give any real info except he wasn't going to make this easy for us #Asked if he knew anything on the other runners, said "Nope except that ciji is kinda hot" jtw78 File Name: repo-will3.mp3 File Size: 68 KB Download Link: http://www.sendspace.com/file/95fyrk is (941) 504-7282 an AT&T cell traced to Sarasota, FL - caller left a voicemail. File Name: repo-will2.mp3 File Size: 807 KB Download Link: http://www.sendspace.com/file/r112c0 is from (503) 642-2260 a land line traced to Sandra McGonigal in Hillsboro, OR http://www.whitepages.com/search/ReversePhone?full_phone=503+642+2260 File Name: repo-will1.mp3 File Size: 949 KB Download Link: http://www.sendspace.com/file/g5qk5x is from (618) 789-3212 a T-Mobile phone traced to Collinsville, IL - (22 miles from St. Louis) - I was on the move and failed to keep the conversation less than 2 minutes. Ciji Usman Alex